1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to roller skates, and more particularly to roller skates which are specifically adapted to be capable of riding on public roads. Thanks to their structural shape they can be used on low-quality surfaces and in a hilly terrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the hitherto state of engineering there are many kinds of roller skates. This includes roller skates, as opposed to roller skis, which are designed to permit the user to ride on lower-quality surfaces owing to the structure thereof. In these known roller skates, one inflatable wheel is provided in front of the shoe and another behind it. Owing to technological problems in producing inflatable tire wheels having sufficient loading capacity, the wheels have a relatively large diameter (140 mm at least) and therefore do not fit under the shoe. However, such a roller skate is very long and relatively heavy. Therefore, the skating differs slightly from that experienced on classic roller skates and resembles rather the ride on the above-mentioned roller ski.
A roller skate according to the Czech Republic patent document CZ 12229 U1 is equipped with a braking system. However, there is a known disadvantage of this braking system in that when using it, the tire sidewalls are damaged. In addition to shorter service life of this system, this fact influences negatively the braking power as well.
Until this time, assembling stands are not in use for roller skates. This is especially because the known roller skates are simple and typically need not be assembled or adjusted.